Illinois
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Chicago; Lockport; Haddonfield; Livingston County; Shermer; Warren County | 1st = }} Illinois is a U.S. state located in the continental United States. It is the most populous and demographically diverse Midwestern state and the fifth most populous state in the nation. With Chicago in the northeast, small industrial cities and great agricultural productivity in central and western Illinois, and natural resources like coal, timber, and petroleum in the south, Illinois has a broad economic base. Illinois is an important transportation hub; the Port of Chicago connects the Great Lakes to the Mississippi River via the Illinois River. Points of Interest ; Haddonfield: Haddonfield is a fictional suburban community located in the state of Illinois. It is the primary setting of the Halloween film franchise and the birth place of serial killer Michael Myers. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Haddonfield is the home of the Strode family, the Doyle family, the Wallace family and the Van der Klok's. During the original reign of terror of Michael Myers, the sheriff of Haddonfield was Leigh Brackett. Haddonfield was re-imagined for the reboot of the franchise helmed by director Rob Zombie. ; Livingston County: Livingston County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. It is located in the mid-central region of the state and was founded in 1837. The county is named after American jurist and statesman, Edward Livingston. The county seat of Livingston County is Pontiac. A fictionalized representation of Livingston County is presented in the Halloween horror film series. The town of Haddonfield is located in Livingston County, which has gained itself a rather notorious and gruesome history as the birthplace of deranged serial killer Michael Myers. Although Livingston is not overtly referenced in the franchise, there are small indicators peppered throughout the series that establish it as a setting. Livingston is also seen in the ''Halloween'' remake series directed by Rob Zombie. The name can be seen on the side of the coroner's van driven by Alan Hooks and Gary Scott. Several comic book adaptations of the Halloween films also reference Livingston County. ; Lockport: Lockport is a city located in the US state of Illinois. It is located in the northeastern area of the state and it's coordinates are 41° 35′ 19″ N, 88° 2′ 50″ W. Lockport has a total land area of 7.1 square miles (18 km²). The actual city of Lockport is likely the same Lockport featured in the 1998 film Bride of Chucky. The Lockport Guardian was the town's local newspaper. It was founded in 1822 and ran the story about the November 9th, 1988 shooting death of serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Ten years later, Charles' former lover, Tiffany, kept a copy of the Guardian's news article in her trailer. ; Warren County: Warren County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. It is bordered to the north by Mercer County, to the south by McDonough County, to the southeast by Fulton County, to the east by Knox County and to the west by Henderson County. The county seat of Warren County is Monmouth. A fictionalized version of Warren County has been used as a setting in the Halloween horror film series. In the original series created by John Carpenter, Warren County is located 150 miles away from the fictional town of Haddonfield. It is the location of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Films that take place in * Aliens in the Attic * Alligator * Alligator II: The Mutation * Bad Moms * Bad Moms Christmas, A * Breakfast Club, The (1985) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Candyman * Child's Play (1988) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest * Curse of Chucky (2013) * Cutting Edge, The * Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) * Flatliners (1990) * Fred Claus * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 * Now You See Me * Red Dragon (2002) * Rocky III * Santa Clause, The * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Unborn, The (2009) * Vacation (1983) * Weird Science (1985) * Wicker Park (2004) Residents of Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:States Category:Illinois Category:Breakfast Club, The/Miscellaneous Category:Bride of Chucky (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Child's Play/Miscellaneous Category:Child's Play 2 (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Curse of Chucky (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Flatliners (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween: Resurrection (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:House Next Door, The (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Red Dragon (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Vacation (1983)/Miscellaneous Category:Weird Science (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Wicker Park (2004)/Miscellaneous